The Broken God
by Jayfeather RULZ
Summary: Perseus' life was great. Until his wife cheated on him. Heracles spread rumors about him, and he was killed by angry villagers when he was asleep. When he died, he was made god of broken hearts, and shattered dreams. Annabeth Chase is one of Artemis' hunters, having her heart broken by the one she loved dying. R&R. ON HIATUS BECAUSE OF WRITERS BLOCK ON THIS STORY.
1. Perseus' Backstory

**Hezzo! This is my first PJO story! *Fanboy moment***

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Me: Please disclaim, Percy.**

**Percy: Okay!**

**Me: Really?**

**Percy: Yup!**

**Me: *Hugs Percy* You're nicer than most people!.**

**Percy: *Smiles* HardcorePercabeth doesn't own PJO.**

**Rick: I do.**

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V.**

Perseus loved Amphitrite. She was named after the immortal wife of Perseus' father, Poseidon, and she was beautiful. She had chocolate brown his, olive skin, and eyes green as grass. He thought that she was the most wonderful person alive, so it was a shock when she cheated on him.

_~Flashback~_

_Percy was walking back home, after a long day of killing monsters. He opened the door to his house, expecting to see Amphitrite waiting for him. Instead, what he saw was Amphitrite kissing a blond-haired man. Ho dropped the flowers he was carrying. Amphitrite broke away from the blonde man, and went wide-eyed at Perseus._

_"B-but you were on a quest to kill the N-n-nemean lion!" She stuttered. Perseus looked at her, betrayal shown in his eyes._

_"I did." He said, turning away. Amphitrite tried to stop him._

_"I-it's not w-what you think!" She tried to convince him._

_"Then what is is?" He asked, tears streaming down his face. "Because it certainly isn't you with another man!" Perseus stormed out before she could say anything, slamming the door behind him._

_~End Flashback~ _

The man she was with, Heracles, spread rumors about Perseus. In the end, he was murdered in his sleep by villagers, who believed Heracles' tales of Perseus' treachery. Amphitrite, when she had objected to Heracles spreading rumors about Perseus, had been killed by him.

When he died, the gods made Perseus the god of broken hearts and shattered dreams. He never forgot Amphitrite's betrayal, and Heracles' rumor spreading, he was seemingly the only one besides Hera to object him becoming a god.

The story you will hear, is the story of Perseus, The Broken God, and a hunter of Artemis, Annabeth Chase.

**Sorry that it's short, it's only an introduction to Percy. The next chapter will be a real chapter, and I hope you enjoy it!**


	2. Annabeth's Backstory

**Hello! Chapter 1! The story!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Me: Can you say the disclaimer, Percy?**

**Percy: Sure! HardcorePercabeth-**

**Annabeth: Doesn't own PJO!**

**Percy: I was gonna say that!**

**Annabeth: Too bad, Seaweed Brain!**

**Percy: *Makes out with Annabeth*.**

**Me: *Sighs* Young love! Wait! *Smack self* I sound like an Aphrodite boy!**

* * *

**Annabeth P.O.V.**

Annabeth pulled her bow string back as far as she could. Archery had never been her forte, but Artemis and Thalia had promised her that the Hunters' blessing would change that. She felt a pang as she remembered Theo. He had died saving Olympus.

_~Flashback~_

_"Look out!" Thalia screamed as a Hera statue fell. She pushed Annabeth and Theo out of the way, and the statue landed on her legs, pinning her to the ground._

_"Thalia!" Annabeth shrieked, her and Theo running over to their friend._

_"I'm fine!" She insisted. "You need to get to Kronos!" The three demigods heard fighting coming from the throne room._

_"You think you can defeat me?" Kronos' voice bellowed. "I am a Titan! You are but a minor god! You aren't even a minor god of war, or fighting! Just broken hearts, and dreams!" Instantly, Annabeth knew who was up there. A little known minor god, named Perseus._

_"It doesn't matter!" another voice growled. "I can at least hold you off!" Theo and Annabeth ran up to the throne room, just in time to see someone resembling Theo getting thrown into a wall by Kronos. Golden ichor flowed into a puddle beneath him. Kronos looked and spotted the hero's._

_"Ah!" His cruel voice drawled from Luke's body. "The hero's have come!" He reached out his hand, and Annabeth and Theo flew into a wall. Hard._

_"Y-you promised family!" Annabeth managed to gasp. Kronos turned to her._

_"I promised nothing except destruction!" He roared. Annabeth coughed._

_"You promised family, Luke." Kronos convulsed._

_"I AM KRONOS!" He bellowed loudly._

_"You promised." The golden glow left his eyes._

_"A-A-Annabeth..." He moaned, stumbling over to her. "I n-need your k-knife." Annabeth painfully gave it to him._

_"G-goodbye." He stuttered, undoing his armor strap. Annabeth blinked back tears._

_"Goodbye." She whispered. Luke stabbed himself, just beneath his left armpit, and screamed in agony. He fell into a crumpled heap, dissolving into dust. Annabeth tearfully looked at Theo, and shrieked. He had slid down the wall, similar to Perseus, and a pool of blood surrounded. him._

_"NO!" She could clearly see he was dead. "THEO! WHY!" She sobbed. _

_~End Flashback~_

The gods had come, and despaired at the dead son of Poseidon. Hades had assured the other gods that he, would go to Elysium. The gods had given rewards, but Annabeth hadn't payed any attention.

Shortly after, she had joined the hunters.

"You okay?" Annabeth turned and saw Thalia. She gave a fake smile.

"Yeah, of course!" She said, and immediately burst into tears. Thalia came over, and rubbed Annabeth's back.

"It's okay, Annie." She said. "I know, I know. I miss him too."

"I-I just feel so helpless." She confessed. "He would still be alive if I had accepted Luke's offer! Or just finished it right there!" Thalia looked at her.

"You know that you couldn't have." She growled. "It's not in your nature." Annabeth cried into her best friends shoulder.

"I-I loved him, Thalia!" She confessed. Thalia nodded.

"I know. Everyone knows." She told the sobbing daughter of Athena. Annabeth just sobbed, wishing Theo was still alive.

**Sorry that the majority of this was flashback, but that's all out of the way now! Next chapter, no more flashbacks!**


	3. Chapter One

**Hai guys! Chapter 1! This is not a back story, a chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Me: Who'll say it?**

**Leo: HardcorePercabeth doesn't own PJO.**

**Me: Thank you, Leo. You are one of my favorite characters.**

**Leo: Aw, shucks!**

* * *

_~Percy P.O.V~_

Perseus was pissed, to say the least. He silently cursed Apollo for doing this. The moronic god had gotten Hecate to place a spell on him that took away his godly powers, and made him the equivalent of a demigod until he won a game of Capture-The-Flag at Camp Half-Blood.

Easy, right?

But Artemis had gone on a special hunt, and the Hunters were at camp. Perseus had _begged _Zeus to make Hecate take the curse off, but the king of the gods seemed content to watch his nephew suffer.

What a charmer, right?

So Perseus was trudging his way to Camp Half-Blood. Chiron met him at the hill peak.

"Perseus, what are you doing here?" The old centaur wondered. Perseus gave him a sour look.

"Apollo convinced Hecate to put a spell on me that took away my godly powers, and made me the equivalent of a demigod until I win a game of Capture-The-Flag." Chiron chuckled at the minor god, slightly amused.

"That'll be hard with the hunters here." Perseus nodded.

"Apollo was quite keen to tell me that." He commented dryly. Chiron led the raven-haired god into camp, where he recieved many stares.

"Looks like Theo.."

"Another son of Poseidon..."

"Can't keep it in his pants, can he?"

"Wow he's hot!" Perseus ignored the comments. A girl with curled black hair and brown eyes stepped in front of him.

"Hey there." She purred, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Who're you?" Perseus removed her hand.

"Perceus. God of broken hearts, and shattered dreams." He informed her. Her eyes widened.

"Oo! A god! How about you take me on a date?" Perseus could tell she was attempting to use Charmspeak on him.

"No thank." He said. "I'd prefer not to go out with one of the people who give me so much work."

"What do you mean?" Another voice asked. Perseus turned to the voice, and saw a girl with curly blonde hair, and gray eyes.

"These Aphrodite girls," He explained. "They're always breaking hearts. More people for me to go and comfort." The girl narrowed her eyes at him.

"Perseus?" She guessed. The minor god nodded, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"Annabeth Chase, isn't it?" He asked.

"Yes." She stated simply.

"I remember visiting you recently..." He trailed off, and Annabeth's eyes saddened.

"Probably." She whispered.

"I remind you of him, don't I?" He asked. Her gray eyes widened.

"How do you know that?" She demanded.

"I've been in your hear, Annabeth." He explained. "I know who he was. My half brother, Theseus Jackson." The girl looked near tears. "I'm sorry." He told her. She blinked tears back.

"It's fine." She said, but Perseus could tell it wasn't. "I wanted to thank you for trying to hold off Kronos while me and Theo tried to get there." The corners of Percy's lips tugged.

"My pleasure." He bowed. "Please call me Percy, as I'll probably be here awhile."

"Why?" Another voice asked. Percy turned and saw a goth girl with spiky black hair, and electric blue eyes.

"Well," Percy began. "My 'friend'" He made air quotes when he said friend. "Apollo decided that it would be funny if he got Hecate to reduce my powers to that of a demigod until I win a game of Capture-The-Flag." The girl smirked.

"Typical Apollo." She snarked. "I'm Thalia." She reached out her hand.

"Percy." Percy shook her hand, sighing. "I really wish you hunters weren't so good. Then I could get back to doing my job." Thalia smirked.

"Job?" She asked sardonically.

"Yes. Did you think I sat around snacking on Ambrosia and Nectar? Or impregnating mortals? No. i comfort those whose hearts have been broken. Like your friend here." Thalia looked at him.

"A god who keeps it in his pants?" She asked doubtfully.

"Yes. I've never had an affair with another woman. I can't say the one who was my wife when I was mortal can say the same." Thalia raised an eyebrow.

"Tell me more."

"I had gotten back from a quest to kill the Nemean lion, and I found her with Heracles." Thalia and Annabeth winced.

"So he stole your wife?" Thalia asked.

"That's one way of putting it. Even though he was married at the time." Thalia scowled.

"A huntress, Zoe Nightshade, helped him. He left her without a care." She growled.

"Sounds like him." Percy replied. Drew waved her hand in his face.

"Hello?" She asked, Charmspeak in full. "I think you were asking me on a date?" Percy turned and scowled.

"Leave." He growled. The daughter of Aphrodite scurried away. Thalia smirked.

"You know what?" She said. "I like you."

**Ta-da! I hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter Two

**Chapter two of 'The Broken God'.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Me: I don't own PJO.**

**Rick: I do.**

* * *

_~Thalia~_

Thalia liked this guy. She could tell he wasn't the type to throw himself at a mortal girl.

"So," Thalia began. "Do you have any demigod children? ever?" Percy shook his head.

"I've never had children." Thalia could tell he wasn't lying, there was just something in his eyes, like he wouldn't just do that.

"Not even when you were mortal?" She questioned. Percy shook his head again.

"Thalia!" A huntress, Phoebe, called, running up.

"What?" Thalia asked her. Phoebe looked at Percy.

"Who're you?" She snarled. Percy bowed.

"Percy. God of broken hearts, and shattered dreams." He informed her. "And I am getting slightly tired of introducing myself." Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"Why are you here? Come to bring some child?" She asked disgustedly.

"I am here, because of Apollo's stupidity, and Zeus' amusement at my godly powers taken away until I win a game of Capture-The-Flag." He explained. Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"Apollo's an idiot." She mumbled.

"Yes, broke your mothers heart." Percy said. Phoebe stared at him.

"How do you know that?" She demanded.

"My job is to comfort those with broken hearts, and dreams." He explained, and Phoebe relaxed a little.

"Anyway, Thalia, Annabeth, we need to get ready for Capture-The-Flag'." The girls nodded.

"Goodbye, Perseu- Percy." Annabeth said.

"Bye." Thalia agreed, smirking. "See you after the game!" Percy moaned.

"Don't remind me!"

* * *

_~Percy~_

Percy moaned.

"Don't remind me!" The three Hunters left, chuckling.

"Who're you?" A male voice asked.

"Gah!" Percy exclaimed, turning towards the voice. He saw a Satyr, with curly brown hair, and brown eyes. "I'm getting tired of explaining this!"

* * *

_~After Supper~_

Percy smiled.

"We're going to lose, Grover." He told the curly-haired Satyr. Grover looked at Percy like he was insane.

"Then why are you smiling?" He asked. "Don't you want to get your powers back?" Percy grinned.

"'Cause!" Was all he said. Grover stared at him.

"You're insane!" He muttered. Percy bowed.

"Thank you for the compliment!" He joked. Grover rolled his eyes.

"Seriously," He pressed. "Why are you smiling?"

"Because, Grover, I can't wait to see Apollo's children whipped by the Hunters!" He smirked. Grover grinned.

"I see." Chiron stamped his foot, and the pavilion went silent.

"You know the rules!" He bellowed. The Campers and Hunters nodded. The table was replaced with weapons, and armor. Percy grabbed some armor, and put it on.

"Also a minor god, Perseus, will be playing," Shocked gasps sounded through the pavilion.. "As Apollo got Hecate to take his powers away until he wins a game of Capture-The-Flag!"

"Apollo is an idiot!" A voice called from the Hunters.

"I agree with Phoebe!" Thalia called. Many 'Me too's came from the table. Chiron stamped his hoof, as indignant voices rose from the Apollo cabin.

"Silence!" Chiron bellowed, and all noise halted. "Get your armor, and weapons!" Percy only grabbed, and put on, armor.

"Aren't you going to get a sword?" Grover asked.

**A/N: In this, Theo didn't get Riptide, Percy still has it.**

"I have my own sword." He told the Satyr, pulling a pen from his pocket. Grover looked at it doubtfully.

"What are you going to do? Write on them?" He asked. Percy smirked, and uncapped it. It grew into a three foot long bronze sword, with a leaf shaped blade. Grover's jaw dropped.

"Close your moth, Grover." Percy teased. "You'll catch flies." Grover shut his mouth, and glared.

"You remind me of how irritating Theo could be." Percy, once again, bowed.

"Then my job is accomplished, annoying you!" He teased. Grover just rolled his eyes.

"Just head to the forest!" He growled irritatedly.

**Did you enjoy? Next chapter: Capture-The-Flag! Also, I read in a story that Phoebe was Apollo's daughter, and I liked it, even if it's not true.**


	5. Chapter Three

_~Chapter Three~_

_~Annabeth~_

"You okay, Annie?" Thalia asked Annabeth, who glared at her.

"Don't call me Annie!" She growled. Thalia chuckled in return.

"I guess that means yes." What Annabeth did not, in fact, tell Thalia, was that she was not okay. Percy was just so much like Theo, it was uncanny. Annabeth mentally sighed. She wished Theo hadn't died, or she could have been brave enough to admit her feelings to Theo.

But it was too late.

She was a hunter, and he was dead.

Thalia laid out the plan, Annabeth, herself, and Phoebe would guard the flag, half of the others would patrol their territory, and the other half would assault.

She claimed it was foolproof, and Annabeth didn't disagree, the Hunt had never lost. Thalia waved her hand in Annabeth's face.

"Hello?" She said. "Earth to Annie! Earth to Annie!" Annabeth scowled at her.

"Don't call me Annie!" She grumbled. Thalia smirked.

"Sure thing, Annie." She said. Annabeth gave her a death glare.

"Let's just get this over with!" She grumbled.

**INSERT LINE BREAK HERE!**

_~Percy~_

Percy skillfully navigated through the forest, avoiding the Hunters' defense. It wasn't easy, but he managed. He was almost caught multiple times, nearly ran straight into a Hunter, and he was sure he had stepped on at least a hundred sticks.

But, he was almost to their base at Zeus' Fist. Percy could see the three hunters from earlier standing guard. He searched for a blind spot. He found one. A very tiny window in between Phoebe and Annabeth. Percy took the chance, barely making it before Phoebe turned.

Percy quietly scaled Zeus' Fist. When he was almost at the top, his foot hit a stone, knocking it out of place. All three of them ran over to where it fell, and looked up.

"How did you do that?" Annabeth asked, while Thalia and Phoebe took aim with their bows. Percy grabbed the flag, and sprint jumped off, narrowly missing the two hunters' arrows. They aimed again, but Percy was already in the forest, running towards the creek.

He jumped over the creek, just before the hunter with the camp's flag reached the creek.

"No!" Thalia yelled. "How did we lose?!" Percy shrugged.

"I just did what came naturally." He said, smiling. He shone with golden light, and disappeared.

_~Chapter Three~_

**Ta-da! It is finished.**


End file.
